


As Sweet As Pie

by astudyinfic



Series: Holidays 2020 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Malec, Baking Shenanigans, F/F, Holidays, Izzy and Alec aren't as terrible at cooking as everyone thinks, Not Beta Read, but it's still a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: For their first holiday together, Izzy wants to do something special. It doesn't turn out the way she thought.It turns out even better.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Holidays 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036116
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	As Sweet As Pie

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 6: Pie**
> 
> Prompts can be found [here](https://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/635866337200259072/decided-it-was-time-for-a-new-holiday-prompt-list).

"This says we need two-thirds of a cup of sugar," Izzy was saying, looking intently at the recipe in front of them. She'd been going step by step, making sure that it was perfect. She wanted and needed it to be perfect. It was their first holiday together, after all. 

And while Shadowhunters didn't pay much attention to Christmas, Clary had grown up with it and Izzy wanted to make it perfect for her. 

Alec looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Yes, but what you are measuring out is salt. I don't think she's going to like that very much."

Cursing under her breath, Izzy dumped the cupful of salt back out and grabbed the other container of white crystals. Sure, the containers looked nice but nothing was labeled! How was she supposed to know?

She should have just made this back at the Institute. At least there she knew where everything was. Magnus's loft might be a second home for her but it wasn't _home_. Not the way it was for Magnus or Alec.

"Why can't you just leave everything in the proper containers?" If this was her lab, everything would be labeled and ordered properly. Maybe that was why cooking was so hard. Everyone tried to make the kitchen look nice instead of making it functional. 

Alec shrugged. He knew she was just whining and didn't want a proper answer. But frustration ate at her. She only had an hour before Clary and Magnus got back and she hadn't even started the crust yet. She'd been too focused on the filling. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Alec asked and she shook her head. She needed to do this herself. She wanted to be able to give Clary something she made with her own two hands that couldn't be used to kill.

Her other gift was deadly. The pie shouldn't be. 

"Just...no. I'll figure it out. Let me concentrate." Izzy shooed Alec out of the room and turned back to her pie filling. Tasting before she added, Izzy put in the sugar and mixed it before setting it aside. She knew she was supposed to do the pie crust first but it didn't sound as interesting so she'd decided to mix up the filling. Now she was regretting that and wondering if it was too late to send Alec out to buy a pie crust before Clary got back. 

She spent so much time wondering about that, that she was only getting the ice water that the recipe called for when the door opened and she heard Clary and Magnus's excited laughter. She smiled to herself. It was nice to hear her brother in law so happy and even hearing Clary was enough to make her heart pound and her body flush. Then she remembered the pie that wasn't even in the oven yet and flushed with embarrassment instead. Izzy just wanted to everything to be perfect for Clary. She deserved nothing less. 

Alec was trying to keep Clary out of the kitchen, using some terrible excuses that had Izzy rolling her eyes. She loved her brother but he couldn't lie to save his life. How he managed to stay in the closet as long as he did, she would never know. 

Of course, his lies failed to keep Clary out as Izzy's tenacious girlfriend never let anything stop her from what she wanted to do. She burst into the room as only Clary could and Izzy did her best to hide the mess behind her, though she failed miserably. 

"Hi Iz," Clary breathed out, the softness and longing in those two words echoing that which Isabelle herself felt. 

Izzy reached out and took Clary's hand, tugging her close enough that she could kiss. Maybe that would work as a distraction to keep Clary from seeing what she was doing. 

Clary whimpered and threaded a hand into Izzy's hair and for the briefest of moments, Izzy thought she might have gotten away with it. But then Clary pulled back far enough to ask, "So, what are you making?" and Izzy had to give up. 

"I was trying to make you a pie. I read somewhere that a lot of people have pie at the holidays and I wanted to make one for you but I did everything out of order and almost put salt instead of sugar and I think I'm just going to have to buy you one instead. I'm sorry."

"You were going to make me a pie?" Clary's incredulous tone had Izzy feeling defensive, though she knew Clary meant nothing by it. Then her girlfriend continued, "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"It might have been if I knew what I was doing. I'm sorry I messed it up." 

Clary kissed her cheek. "Well, let's see if we can figure it out together. Where were you?"

They read through the recipe and Izzy was relieved to see that Clary had as little experience baking as she did. The whole thing was a disaster from beginning to end. The overly tough dough. The overflowing filling. The flour fight. Izzy knew that Magnus would never let her cook in his kitchen again (or so he would claim) but she also knew it was one of the best days of her life.

When Alec and Magnus looked in on them an hour later, they were both covered in flour, the pie was caving in in the middle and they were both sprawled on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. 

"Darling, I think they're broken," Magnus said with a chuckle. That only made Izzy and Clary laugh harder, tears slipping from their eyes. 

The pie was actually tasty, despite looking terrible and the four of them ate it there on the floor of Magnus's kitchen. 

Clary later told her it was the best Christmas she'd ever had. Izzy wasn't sure that was the case, but still, she vowed to make the next year even better. 


End file.
